Hair retaining clips, such as barrettes and contour clips that grip hair, have been developed that include components coated with rubber-like materials so that the hair retaining clips grip hair better. However, the rubber-like materials can make the barrettes and clips difficult to slide onto the hair because the hair is gripped before the clip is placed fully into a desired position on the hair.
Accordingly, there is a need for hair retaining clips, such as barrettes and contour clips, that are easy to slide into position when in an open configuration, but that also firmly grip the hair when placed in a closed configuration.